Marie (AFCoD)
Marie (マリー Marī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Marie is known to be popular by the inhabitants of Heartful City. Even so, she is very kind towards others and in helping Evan or Mist, who was initially a stranger to the town. Marie maintains a cheerful attitude throughout the story, and is shown to be very considerate. She often confuses Evan or Mist with her strange preferences and obsession with turnips. Although Marie gets angry easily most of the time, she spontaneously expresses great observation skills and intellectual advice. The rival for Marie's affection is David, who shares her passion for singing and cooking, and they both have the same sweet and cheerful personality. If the player raises his/her relationship with both David and Marie but refuses to marry one of them, their marriage will occur. Marie lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Marie's case; a Handmade Chocolate), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. ( Female players can only see Marie's 1 to 6 Flower Events as a friendship event. Any information regarding her becoming a lover with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly suitable for MALE players only.) The player will receive a gift from Marie when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Marie cooked a Choco. Party Cake that she wanted to share with the player. Accepting Marie's present will make her happy and your relationship increases. If her gift is rejected, Marie will be upset, and the player will lose -1000 XP with her. Talk to Marie when she has 4 flowers. Her first request is to cook Mille-feuille. The player must combine Flour + Strawberry + Kiwi + Egg + Milk to actually complete this request; buying the item at Hearty Lovely Patisserie will not work. Talk to Marie anywhere when she has 5 flowers. A package that was meant for Phoebe got delivered to Marie's place by mistake, so she asks if the player can do it. Upon talking to Marie, she will ask the player to play a game with her, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Marie being upset, and they lose XP. After Marie reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Marie during the day, and show her a going-steady Ring! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the Beach, where Marie will begin telling her love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Marie officially become sweethearts. Marie will be very relieved that the player returns her feelings. She will ask him to walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet Marie or giving her a negative response will result in losing XP. It takes a little while to regain lost XP. Marie will visit the player's house again when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as you leave your home in the morning. She was asking if the player would like to have dinner with her later. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to the small diner inside Candy Pop Apartment at 16:00. David's New Dish *Hearty Lovely Patisserie *12:00 to 13:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married David comes to visit Marie, and informs her that he has been working on a new dish that is coming along splendidly. He seems to be short on an important ingredient and has come to ask Marie for 5 strawberries. Marie leaves to go check to see if they have any. When she returns, Marie says that they do have them, but at the moment Jean is busy sorting stuff. David is more than happy to have Marie come by to his house to drop off the strawberries. The fruits that Marie picks out are always perfect, and they transforms his dishes when he cooks them. Marie reminds him that the crops come from the player's farm. David just have to make a dish worthy of such heavenly crops. Marie can't wait to taste the new dish. ---- I'm Hungry *Walk into Blaxmith *12:00 to 13:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married Marie is convinced that David is the perfect person to run her errand and explains that despite having a big meal, she still hungry and in need of a little snack. But when she requests an omelette, he is in disbelief. Once it wears off, David agrees to make it and leaves, with her complaining that he better hurry up. When he returns with the food she excitedly digs in, it causes him to make an amused remark. Marie gives him some vegetables in return for the dish and says goodbye. ---- Let's go on a date! *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Prism Heart Lake *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline Near the lake, Marie and David admire the scenery and sit down for a break to talk. Marie asks David if it means a lot to him that his "spouse" can cook. David says that because he plans on cooking it doesn't matter to him, but would think it'd be fun to cook together with someone. Marie agrees, then asks him if he has any questions for her, encouraging him to ask away. David asks her when Marie began to start cooking. Marie explains her mother cooked a sort-of learned along the way. She really looks up to her mom, something David kinds admirable. Marie then begins to say something, but pauses until David asks what she wanted to say. She quickly dodges by asking him why David invited her there, and he mentions wanting to see her. Marie is very happy and asks that he invites her again, as she likes spending time with him. He agrees and they prepare to leave. ---- Token of Love *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Standing before the fountain on Mirage Avenue, Marie and David look at one another when she begins to laugh. David asks about this and Marie recalls what led to them hooking up, and she is very surprised when he suddenly reveals a "token of love" he made for her, a handmade chocolate. Marie tells that she loves David and he asks her to marry him, which Marie excitedly accepts. At House Area, the player happily congratulates them, then asks about when they will plan the wedding ceremony. They promise to call the player one month in morning, and decide to held it at the church. Following a successful proposal, David and Marie will approach the player in House Area to plan their marriage. One month after the 4th Rival Event, David and Marie will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from David or Marie in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the Main Character does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the player is immediately taken back to their house at 12:00. ---- 60 days after David and Marie are married, Marie will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with David. If her request is accepted, David and Marie will have a daughter named Devi. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes